A Winter In Wonderland:The Winter Project 2014
Welcome to the Royal & Rebelpedia Seasonal Project for Winter 2014. This season we are going back to Wonderland and we will be wrapping up warm. Enjoy!:)Ivypan800 Each season I, (Ivypan800) will be making up a project for you all to join in with. In this project I invite you to wrap up your characters in warm clothes and get ready for a winter trip to Wonderland. Whether they are OC or real, your winter designs are welcome. Please post your designs in the gallery below along with your user name and your characters name. Have fun! Ivypan800 The Story It was winter at Ever After High. All the students were huddled in the Charmatorim, waiting for Headmaster Grimm to make a speech. The Headmaster walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone. "Good afternoon students." He said. "It has come to my attention that two weeks ago, Raven Queen and her friends broke into Wonderland." A few students gasped. Raven sank in her chair and hoped headmaster Grimm did not spot her in the audience, he did. "Although this act should end in banishment, I instead will reward Miss. Queen and her friends, as while in Wonderland, she managed to cure the Evil Queen's poison. So as thanks, all students and their families will spend the Winter Holidays in Wonderland." The Hall erupted with cheers and Raven's BFFA Madeline Hatter, who was sitting next to Raven, threw her arms around her and gave Raven a big hug and whispered "Thank you." "You may go and pack" Headmaster Grimm continued. "We leave tomorrow morning. Your families will be waiting by the Wonderland Wishing Well in Wonderland Grove at 8:30am tomorrow, so be sure that you don't get left behind." For the next 18hrs all of Ever After High was buzzing with excitement. Briar was planning no less then twelve parties for when they got to Wonderland. Lizzie and Kitty were running around their rooms trying to cram for all of their stuff into their cases. For them, going to Wonderland meant going home and they did not want to forget anything. But one student was not so happy, Raven Queen. Yes Raven had saved Wonderland and made Maddie happy and she hadn't got banished, but Raven still felt sad. She was sad because everyone's parent's would be waiting for them by the well tomorrow, Raven was happy that she would see her father, but what about her mother? Raven was on her way to the Headmasters office to see if maybe, just maybe, her mother could come too. =(Disclaimer: This story was written by and belongs to Ivypan800 so please DO NOT take it for your own personal use. The projects made are Exclusive to Royal & RebelPedia fan corner wiki and are not for use on other sites. Thank You.) = Gallery Apple White Winter Wonderland.png|Apple White ~ Ivypan800 Ashlynn Ella Winter Wonderland.png|Ashlyn Ella ~ Ivypan800 Blondie Lockes Winter Wonderland.png|Blondie Lockes ~ Ivypan800 Briar Beauty Winter Wonderland.png|Briar Beauty ~ Ivypan800 C.A. Cupid Winter Wonderland.png|C.A Cupid ~ Ivypan800 Cedar Wood Winter Wonderland.png|Cedar Wood ~ Ivypan800 Cerise Hood Winter Wwonderland.png|Cerise Hood ~ Ivypan800 Dexter Charming Winter Wonderland.png|Dexter Charming ~ Ivypan800 Duchess Swan Winter Wonderland.png|Duchess Swan ~ Ivypan800 Holly O'Hair Winter Wonderland.png|Holly O'Hair ~ Ivypan800 Hunter Huntsman Winter Wonderland.png|Hunter Huntsman ~ Ivypan800 Madeline Hatter Winter Wonderland.png|Madeline Hatter ~ Ivypan800 Poppy O'Hair Winter Wonderland.png|Poppy O'Hair ~ Ivypan800 Raven Queen Winter Wonderland.png|Raven Queen ~ Ivypan800 Vilote Frozen Winter Wonderland.png Thea Wish Winter Wonderland.png Tara Maid Winter Wonderland.png Star Ebony Winter Wonderland.png Silklen Maleficent Winter Wonderland.png Rosie Beauty Winter Wonderland.png Roanna Swan Winter Wonderland.png Pixy Godmother Winter Wonderland.png Mark Hear Winter Woderland.png Lyana Swan Winter Wonderland.png Lily White Winter Wonderland.png Layla Yaga Winter Wonderland.png Katie Pillar Winter Wonderland.png Jamie Jill Winter Wonderland.png Ivy Pan Winter Woderland.png Isabella Beauty Winter Wonderland.png Imagen Wonderland Winter Wonderland.png Icel Frozen Winter Wonderland.png Essy Swan Winter Wonderland.png Dreki Winter Wonderland.png Cassy Hook Winter Wonderland.png Carla Pillar Winter Wonderland.png Ben Badwolf Winter Wonderland.png Anna Sister Winter Wonderland.png Amy Step Winter Wonderland.png Acean White Winter Wonderland.png A Winter in Wonderland Brooke Page.png|Brooke Page ~ Ivypan800|link=Brooke Page Jodie Little Winter Wonderland.png Charlie Cricket Winter Wonderland.png Luna Thorn AWIW pix winter wonderland.jpg|Pix Pixiemagic Category:Projects